


Death Isn't Always Temporary

by Vivian_Laufeyson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Pain, Please Don't Kill Me, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Laufeyson/pseuds/Vivian_Laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked up at the ground, avoiding yours and Percy's gaze.<br/>"She- she thought her plan was foolproof. We all did. We went as she called, and she- for the first time, she was wrong. I'm sorry Percy...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Isn't Always Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine. Everything belongs to Uncle Rick, well except for you. But I don't own you either.
> 
> Please don't hate me. I came up with this concept trying to sleep and it wrote itself. I was hesitant to post this, but it was too good.  
> If you want part 2, please tell me, or I'll leave it as a one shot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and try not to die of feels.

You stood there with Percy, waiting for the group to come back. It was a small mission with Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth and Nico.

It was routine, go out, kill the threat, come back. So why was it taking so long?

You squeezed Percy's hand when you saw Jason, Leo, and Nico come out, and you figured Piper and Annabeth were right behind them. So you both started running. Sure enough, Piper came, but there was no Annabeth. Where was Annabeth? Apparently, Percy had asked the same question and stopped, waiting for the group to come. You stayed next to him. Your chest felt heavy as Percy held your hand tightly. It hurt, but you didn't really care. You looked up at him worried, his gaze fixed on the group, tears welling up in his eyes.

When the group came, Nico was at the front. Everyone's faces were somber. When Percy spoke, his voice sounded broken, and it hurt to hear him.

"Nico, where is she? Where's Annabeth?"

Nico looked down at the ground and began to mumble something.  
You spoke softly as you asked him to speak up.

He looked up at the ground, avoiding yours and Percy's gaze.  
"She- she thought her plan was foolproof. We all did. We went as she called, and she- for the first time, she was wrong. I'm sorry Percy....Annabeth is gone."

Leo brushed back his curls awkwardly, putting a streak of red rust through it. Piper began to cry, and Jason looked at Nico and Percy somberly, before pulling Piper close to him. Percy had broken down sobbing.  
Through the tears and anger he was able to choke out, "You promised, Nico! You promised you'd keep her safe!"  
He collapsed on the ground, and you quickly bent down to catch him. You sat on your knees, and tried to hold Percy, but he fought back, tending himself and almost growling at you, and you let go, standing up.

You looked at Nico sadly, and you realized just how tired he looked.  
You took a step forward and placed your hand on his shoulder. 

He met your gaze with eyes full of tears, one or two occasionally escaping.  
"Nico, I-" You wanted to comfort the two of them any way you could, but no words came to you. You couldn't even smile, though it hardly seemed appropriate.

He looked down, his arms limp by his side. He was usually intimidating to most people. He was the Ghost King, after all, and legions of the undead came to his side when he called, although it never really bothered you. But now his facade fell, and he looked like what he was. A tired, malnourished 14 year old boy who's been through war.

You pulled him close to you, wrapping your arms around him. An arm around his back, and a hand holding his head. Your fingers intertwined with his dark curls, and you threaded through them while running his back.  
He made no resistance, and stood there, allowing you to hold him.  
While holding Nico tight, you looked down at Percy, who was crouched down at the ground, sobbing and clutching his hair. Your chest tightened as the full weight of everything dawned upon you.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a movement from Nico, who had held you back. His hands grasped your shirt, his fists tightly wound in the fabric. He began to shake, and sob heavily. You made an attempt to bring him closer, hold him tighter, but you only succeeded minorly.

Tears slid down your cheeks, and you shut your eyes tight.

Several minutes passed like this, Leo in somber silence, Percy on the ground, Jason holding a weeping Piper, and you crying with Nico.

Percy stood, and while tears still flowed, his face was full of anger and hatred. It was something you'd never seen on Percy before and it was terrifying.  
Nico had mostly let go of you, save for one tight hand, and you still held him from the side. Percy stared at Nico with intense fury, a murderous look in his eyes.  
You pulled Nico closer to you, and you felt him shrink as he grasped for your other hand, which you quickly provided.  
His words were strained and still full of tears, and he sounded like a small child.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I tried. We all tried. I did my best but I failed. I'm sorry. Please Percy, I'm sorry."  
He almost snarled and gritted his teeth, his hands clenched tight by his side. He yelled loud enough that the nearby nymphs hid in their trees.  
"Sorry doesn't bring Annabeth back! Nothing will!"

He turned and ran, and you reached out to him, but he was gone.  
You looked down at Nico, and wiped stray tears off of his cheeks.  
"Everything will be alright, I promise. We'll all be fine. We can make it past this, and we will survive and thrive."  
"You don't know that." There were a few seconds of silence before he asked, "How are you so sure?"  
You gave a small smile, that was more out of remembrance than of joy.  
"Because we always do. You look tired."  
"I am tired. I'm always tired."  
"Then why don't you go take a nap? I'll take care of Percy."  
He thought for a minute and nodded. He began to step through a shadow, but you caught him.  
"Walk. We don't need you passing out on the forest ground."  
"Fine."

You began to walk towards cabin three in order to sweep up the pieces of a broken Percy.


End file.
